


Sweet Treat

by Xoruxia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Hi hello, Honey, How do you tag here, I had a writers block at the end tho, I was about to use veggies but then I crave for honey, M/M, Nice to meet you, So no penetrating folks, This is my first post I cant believe this, Yum, foodplay, handjob, have fun, nippleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xoruxia/pseuds/Xoruxia
Summary: It was valentine and Victor was craving for something.. Sweet. So he thought why not combine two sweet things together? Yuuri katsuki + honey. Perfect.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun reading this as I eat my toast with honey.

Yuuri didn't know how he got in this situation. He obviously didn't know viktor is into.. This kind of thing.

"You look like you're in a.. Sticky situation, yuuri." Viktor chuckled as he licked the drop of honey on his fingertip. 

"Hng.. It feels disgusting.." yuuri grimaced, the smell of sickly sweet honey filling his nostrils. 

Viktor had just poured and smeared a full jar of honey onto yuuri, saying that he needed something "sweet" for today's treat. Yuuri wasn't able to talk at the moment, let's just say he had something. . .in his throat. We'll leave it at that. 

"Well, you do look delicious though" Viktor smiled, licking his upper lip in a slow sweep of tongue, his eyes predatory. Yuuri shivered just by being stared at, feeling like a deer in a lion's den. 

Viktor slowly kisses his way through yuuri's body. His cheek, his neck, collarbone, chest, abdomen, until he stopped to lick at yuuri's belly button. Yuuri shuddered, viktor's tongue warm and slick, against the honey on his body. One of his slender fingers tracing the sides of yuuri's waist, delivering shivers and tingles down yuuri's spine. 

Viktor moved up again, this time licking on yuuri's chest and collarbone area. His tongue dancing around yuuri's skin. It was ticklish, yuuri admit, but not for long, since Viktor decided to move on and toy with yuuri's pink, ripe nipples. 

"Hngh-.. Ah!" Yuuri moaned, before quickly covering his mouth with his hand. 

Viktor bit yuuri's left nipple, as he pinched the other, making both soon perk up, hard and wet with a mixture of his saliva and the honey. 

"Mm. Sweet." Viktor muttered as he switched to eat yuuri's right nipple. 

"Hya- nnh, vi- viktor- wait-" yuuri managed to say between his gasps and moans. 

"Is something the matter, yuuri?" Viktor stopped, being cautious all of a sudden. 

"Uh, um.. Please don't only touch there..?" Yuuri stuttered. He could not believe he just said that. Viktor took a minute processing the words, before smiling. 

"Of course, where would you want it?" He started, his finger leaving yuuri's pink bud, moving elsewhere. "Here?" Viktor's finger brushes against yuuri's asscheeks, making yuuri bite his lips in an attempt to muffle his voice. "Or..here?" Viktor smirked, as his finger flicks yuuri's throbbing dick. Yuuri was just so sensitive he couldn't muffle the mewl that went out of his mouth. He nodded frantically, practically begging viktor to touch it more. 

Viktor chuckles. He gripped yuuri's erection gently, moving his hand up and down, in an agonizingly slow pace. Yuuri was a mess. His moans started to get louder and louder, and his dick begged for release. But the friction viktor gave wasn't enough. Faster. 

"V-vitya-ah! Faster, faster plea..se" he gasped. 

Viktor obliged. 

His hand moved faster, and yuuri's moans filled the room. Viktor loved it. 

"Vik..tor! Im going- I'm going to-" 

Viktor smiled,

His hand stopped moving, leaving yuuri whining over the loss of stimulation. 

"Now, now it's not the time to come yet." Viktor grinned, breath hot against yuuri's ear. His hands travelled down, spreading yuuri's cheeks open, revealing yuuri's hot pink entrance. 

"Looks like you've been wanting me too." Viktor laughed. He licked his lips, before licking yuuri's entrance. At first, his tongue was only licking the ring of muscle. After a few licks, he started to go inside yuuri, slowly spreading his ass. 

Viktor's tongue was hot, soft yet hard, and yuuri's mind was blank white. All he could do was moan, drooling all over, his back arching perfectly, and his knuckles was turning white from gripping the bedsheets.

Yuuri reached for Viktor's face, his hand gently brushing against Viktor's cheek. 

"Viktor, i- I want-"

"Hm?"

"Toast and honey"

**Author's Note:**

> I cant believe this is my first post here someone should end me lmao-
> 
> Im sorry for cutting the last part- I simply lost motivation to continue it, so feel free to continue it in your imagination (: 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
